


Twelve Feet Deep

by unoriginalwriter



Category: Life with derek
Genre: Dasey - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unoriginalwriter/pseuds/unoriginalwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Derek and Casey, and Casey just doesn't get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Feet Deep

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone reads my notes, but this is short and I have ideas in mind that I'm going to write, I just wanted to get something up in the mean time, until I write something longer and actually worth reading.  
> I have my next idea in mind, and it should be up within the next month.  
> Story title goes to The Front Bottoms, Twelve Feet Deep  
> My tumblr url is lilysrosedepp

Let's go back to the beginning. She's fifteen and pretty, with light blue eyes and a dancer body. He's sixteen and evolving as a person of hormones and need, eyes like warm, dark caramel with tousled hair to match. They're forced into the same house, and immediately they take on a weird relationship that ultimately cannot be defined. He throws grapes at her head. She screams his name in two syllables. In retaliation to him dying her clothes pink, she steals his hockey jersey and pretends she doesn't even know what it looks like when he comes barreling into her room unannounced. He grabs the remote from her hands when she's sitting on the couch watching a movie, plops himself down onto his brown leather chair and kicks his feet up, switching the channel to hockey. They bicker for a while until Casey eventually jumps, actually jumps from her spot on the couch and lands on his lap, reaching for the remote he holds over his head, and he's got this look on his face, this look, this smug smile with squinting eyes and he's using his free hand to hold her against his lap as she struggles while he tells her to get off. She doesn't get it.

It's a year or two later, and Casey is still pretty with blue eyes that stand out prominently in a dark room. Derek's hair is longer, even more tousled and Casey tells him he looks like a rag doll, really. But that doesn't stop her from messing it up whenever she can, just so she can get her fingers there in some way. They fight more than ever and Derek still steals her clothes and puts weird concoctions into her shampoo bottle. Really, she should learn to keep her stuff in her room. Casey brings home a guy one night and he stays for dinner, and the entire time Derek makes smart remarks, glares at the boy across from him and even calls him a tool. Casey gasps and kicks his ankle under the table. Derek traps her foot between his ankles, and the look on his face is one of triumph because after a few minutes of trying to get her foot back, she goes still in her seat and sits for the rest of the meal with her foot caught between Derek's. Derek doesn't look at the guy next to her again. She doesn't get it.

They sometimes do things together, like pick Marti up from school, or sneak out of the house once or twice because Derek is the exception to every one of Casey's rules. Sometimes he even makes an effort to study with her, and when she looks up and stops speaking because he's looking at her like... like he hasn't heard a word she said, she snaps her fingers with annoyed eyes.  
"Der-eeek. Are you even listening to me?" She says one night, her forearms resting against the table's edge and he's still looking at her like he isn't hearing her. But eventually Derek nods, then abruptly picks up an eraser and flicks it at her forehead. When she glares and tucks it into her pocket, complaining in the voice she uses only for Derek, he watches as her cheeks turn a frustrated red and the way her lips speak his name. When she looks back up and he's looking at her again like he's not listening, she goes to stand but he grabs at her wrist and tells her that he's sorry and he'll pay more attention. With a sigh, she sits back down sullenly, because she still doesn't get it.

He tells her that that their family is not a merged family, it's a hostile take over by her family, and she still doesn't get it.

But one night, after everyone is asleep and she's going through her colleges courses, Derek comes into the kitchen and takes a drink from the milk carton.  
"God," she groans, like she just loves arguing with him. "Do you have to be so disgusting?" Derek grins, sliding the carton back into the fridge.  
"It's nice to hear you finally refer to me as what I really am. A God."  
Casey rolls her eyes with a snort, flicking one of her pigtails over her shoulder. Derek watches the movement, and for a moment he thinks she gets it. But then she starts talking about how if he sees her in the quad, to pretend he doesn't know her. She's rambling really fast and he almost doesn't hear everything she says, like he's not actually hanging onto her every word.  
He laughs and tells her that he'll visit often because hey, it's an all girls dorm and he's Derek Venturi, but that's not the real reason he'll visit as often as he plans to.  
"Der-ek, you are the most annoying brother-"  
"Step, brother," he corrects hastily, his voice surprisingly even for how uneven he feels. He tilts his head down so he can look at her better, and her blue eyes are actually fucking shining in the dim lighting in the dark kitchen at two am and all he wants to do it grab her face and kiss her lips. Her hair is in those goddamn pigtails and she looks so innocent and he looks so gone, like he's suddenly become prone to astral projection and he's just staring at her like he isn't there, like he's seeing right through her.  
"Same difference," Casey says softly with a shrug, a small, timid smile on her lips. Derek keeps his head lowered, his hair hanging over his eyes. He's breathing calmly through his nose, their eyes connecting, and he says, in the most unconvincing voice he can manage, "yeah..."  
And she finally get its.


End file.
